


Interesting Days

by sally_gray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, Jaehyun has a complicated relationship with crickets, M/M, Meet-Cute, im writing more for this au because I can :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sally_gray/pseuds/sally_gray
Summary: Summaries are hard :') uh let's see. Dialogue-heavy story where taeyong & jaehyun chill :)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 23





	Interesting Days

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)

1.

A hand smacked down on the front desk. A frazzled looking boy with white hair sticking up at all ends spoke rushed and panickily. “Where’s my book? I put it on hold two weeks ago.”

“Hey man. I dunno,” the brunet working the counter drawled. “I just check out em out.”

He yawned sleepily.

The boy leaned across the counter, eyes wide. “I need it for my class! You don't understand.”

“I don't think I'm the one not understanding.”

“Ok. Ok. there some way to figure out where it is?”

“Yea. It shows it on your account page.”

“Oh.” The boy visibly deflated.

“Yea. It's all good, man. Relax.”

“Ok.

“...Do u guys have computers?”

“Yea. Over there,” the brunet said, pointing lazily to the computer lab.

The boy gave a quick ‘thank you’ before rushing off that way.

That was the first time they met.

2.

The second time they met, the boy was walking home the fast way. Usually he liked to take the scenic route, but he was in a hurry today. He did a double take when he saw someone kneeling on the edge of the road. He took a few steps back. “Are you o- Oh. You again.”

“Ah. You,” the brunet nodded.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for crickets. I'm gonna find those fuckers.”

The boy’s face scrunched up. “You're kinda weird.”

“...thanks.” said the brunet flatly. He leaned on his hands, poking at the dirt. He looked up at the boy. “Did you get it?” 

“What?” the boy asked.

“The book?”

“Oh. Yea.”

“Cool.” The brunet smiled, turning back to the grass he was kneeling in.

“Yea.”

The boy shivered. “It's kinda cold.”

“Mm. There's a blanket in my backpack. Help yourself.”

“ok.” the boy made to get it, then startled. “Wait no I gotta get going, oh my god. I'm running late. My mom's gonna be worried!”

“Better hurry.” The brunet said mildly.

“Wish me luck,” the boy called over his shoulder, hurrying off the way he was going.

“Ok :)”

3.

“'Lo.”

“Hi.”

“Were you late?” the brunet asked, taking the book from the boy’s hand.

“No. I ran the rest of the way. So my mom was fine and stuff,” the white-haired boy huffed.

“What a good son~” the brunet beamed, eyes forming into crescents.

“...”

“...Are u blushing?”

“No.”

“Said that rather fast, er,” the brunet paused. “I dunno your name.”

“Oh. Taeyong.”

“...”

“So what's your name?” the boy prompted.

“...I ain't telling.”

“What?!”

“Hehe. Well, I better get back to work.” The brunet said, taking the book and making for the back room.

“Wait!”

The back-room door swung gently shut.

4.

“Are you gonna tell me your name now?” Taeyong asked, stopping by the figure sitting in the grass.

“Oh. Yea, sure. I'm Jaehyun,”

Taeyong sat next to him. “Did you find a cricket?”

“Naw. They always move when I get closer to the sound.”

“Hm.”

They sat silence, listening quietly to the crickets chirp.

“If you want the blanket this time, it's still there.”

Taeyong smiled. “sick.”

“:)”

“:)”

5.

“what’s your favorite insect?” was what Taeyong was greeted with as he entered the library.

“Insect? Um. Bumblebees are cute.”

“yea. Good choice. It’s too bad they’re going extinct,” he said offhandedly, going back over to the computer.

Taeyong’s face fell. “oh shit, for real?”

“yea.”

Jaehyun looked up. Taeyong was staring at the counter, all giant sad eyes.

He panicked. “Ah, well, there’s people doing a ‘save the bees’ thing, so it’s um… it’s ok, y’know?”

“really?” Taeyong asked.

“yeah, for sure man. We’ll be seeing those buggers for at least a few more years.”

Taeyong nodded. “okay. Well I’ll have a few years to pick a new favorite insect.”

Jaehyun smiled. “yeah. Just don’t choose crickets, ok?”

Taeyong finally smiled. “ok.”

6.

“how long do you usually stay out here?” Taeyong scooted closer to wrap more of the blanket around himself.

“eh, not too long. Not too long.”

“that’s not…an answer, Jaehyun.”

“I dunno. I go back before class.”

“you sleep here?”

Jaehyun shrugged. “sometimes on accident. That’s why I started bringing a blanket.”

They sat for a little while in silence before Taeyong’s leg started bouncing. He looked at Jaehyun, then out to the field again, then back at Jaehyun. “what do you do out here the whole time?”

“I just chill.”

“just...like this?”

Jaehyun nodded, then pursed his lips in thought. “sometimes I talk, too. You can be as loud as you want. Watch this.”

Jaehyun hopped up off the ground and ran to the middle of the field before he yelled at the top of his lungs, “Taeyong’s a virgin!”

He turned around and motioned for Taeyong to join him.

“…”

“you try.”

“are we not going to acknowledge that you just screamed I’m a virgin?”

Jaehyun just grinned. “you try. For real, it’s fun.”

Taeyong shook his head before cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling out a wordless cry into the distance.

“see?”

“yeah, yeah.”

7.

"You've been coming to the library a lot recently~"

" I dunno what you're talking about."

Jaehyun smiled, clicking a final thing on the computer before turning to give Taeyong his full attention. "What're we reading this time?"

"Ah, I'm just gonna study."

"Ok. You need anything in particular?"

Taeyong shook his head.

"Just wanted to see me? I don't blame you." Jaehyun flipped imaginary hair over his shoulder.

“hm. Yeah, I’m gonna go study,” Taeyong decided.

“no wait. I actually wanted to ask you something. What’s your favorite food?”

“um. I dunno.”

Jaehyun looked concerned. “you don’t know foods you like?”

“…not really. I just kind of eat…food.”

“hmm…do you prefer sweet foods or salty?”

“…sweet? I guess?”

“What sweet foods do you eat?” Jaehyun asked, weirdly invested in learning Taeyong’s food preferences.

Taeyong stared blankly. “I mean, um, I had a donut earlier.”

“did you like it?”

“…it’s just food.”

“Hm. Fair enough, I suppose. Now scram. I’m working right now.”

“you’re the one that…ok. See you later I guess.”

“yea.”

8.

“I’m reading a book.”

“yea?”

Jaehyun nodded, focusing on the dirt he was drawing in. “It’s ‘bout a love story, and they both think it’s unrequited, and they’re pining for like, a zillion chapters. It’s actually really sad.”

Taeyong hummed. “do they get together in the end?”

“yea. I skipped to the end to make sure.” Jaehyun stood up to look at his drawing. He nodded. “you want a turn?” he asked, offering the stick to Taeyong.

“I’m alright. What did you make?”

Jaehyun shrugged, pointing at the dirt.

Taeyong leaned over to see a simple heart in the middle, surrounded by rings of various designs, like a mandola. “it’s pretty,” Taeyong said.

“yea. Here’s my favorite part.” Jaehyun squatted back down and started wiping the drawing away. “and then you just draw again. It’s kinda neat putting in time to make something you’ll wash away. It’s like…it’s like a reminder that something can happen that impacts no one, but it’s not a waste, ‘cuz…’cuz it makes it more special that it was only there for a second. Kind of like, um, the impermanency of life.”

“I can’t tell if you’re just pulling that out of your ass.”

Jaehyun grinned. “you sure you don’t want a turn?”

“alright, I’ll give it a go.”

As Taeyong wiped away himself stabbing his mathematics teacher in stickman form, he laughed at how fucking stupid it was that it actually brought some peace to his tired brain.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :D


End file.
